Body Search
by SakuraSpark
Summary: Haruno Sakura has been captured by Sound ninjas. One disgusting man in particular seems to have taken an interest in her… EXPLICIT LEMON WARNING. One shot.


A/N: Might cause a sense of despair in reader.

* * *

Sakura could hardly breathe. The ninjas from the Hidden Sound Village had managed to ambush her team and capture her. She couldn't believe how easily she had been caught! And there had only been three of them!

She looked around her; there were no windows in the small shed that they had temporarily found as shelter. She had heard that they were planning to bring her back to the hidden base back in the Sound Village.

She wriggled, the knots of the rope that tied her too tightly were digging into her ribs. The room she was in had a barrier put up by them to restrain chakra use so she was unable to utilise her strength as well.

"Miss Haruno."

She froze. She saw the leader of the trio leering down at her. She had heard his name was Marvo? Marlo? Whatever. He was a bald, sweaty piece of crap that looked at her as if she was a piece of meat.

"So will you be cooperating with us and tell us what we want to know or will we have to resort to some form of…punishment?" Sakura felt a shiver as the man eyed her body.

"If you think I, a student of the Hokage, would ever betray Konoha, you better think again!"

The man chuckled, "So feisty. Well before we start to torture you, I suppose I have to search you for any hidden weapons first."

"You're disgusting. You just want to feel up some girl cause you can't get any on your own," she spat.

He smiled and his eyes roamed up and down her body pausing at her breasts as he licked his lips and said "I'll be sure to feel your breasts and put my hands inside your bra. I might have to unhook it to search those cups for any weapons. And in the process my fingers may just happen to pinch and pull your nipples a little too. And of course that little panty might have to be searched too. You never know what I'll find when I finger your pussy." He laughed.

She said, "No you're not. Keep your sweaty paws off my body you creep."

He started by looking briefly in her pouches. He put it aside and looked her up and down again feeling his dick stiffen as he gazed at her round breasts. "Nice rack. Big round breasts. I like to suck breasts."

He forced her to her feet, slapping her as she struggled against the ropes that bound her, and put her hands on the table in front of her and he got behind her. He patted her hips and waist and leaned into her pushing his hard cock against her ass. His hands slid from her hips up to cup her squeezing and rubbing.

He moaned and said "Now you slut. I'm gonna feel every part of your breasts and you're gonna let me do it or I will take photographs of you and circulate it through the Shinobi world and let everyone see you in your full bareness. I have men who can make sure that they would never be traced back to me."

His hands were quick and felt like he had 10 hands as he felt her and his hands roamed. She had no choice but let him feel her and stood still while his hands grabbed at her breasts. His body felt hot and sweaty as he leaned on her lightly moaning in ecstasy as he slid his hands up her red shirt and pulling it up.

She wore her pink lacy bra. Over that she wore a tight mesh top with a V neck cut so low her breasts poked out the top of the mesh. His hands removed the mesh top and grabbed the top of the cups of the bra and he pulled down freeing her breasts for his hands to feel.

He quickly covered her with his rough sweaty hands grabbing and squeezing. He found her nipples and pulled and twisted them making them harder in his fingers. They stiffened as he played with them and rubbed. He moaned in her ear louder and said "You slut. Your nipples give you away. Hard nipples on a slut tell me you like what I'm doing to you."

She hated that her body was responding to this pig but she had sensitive nipples that got hard quickly. His hand slid down to her thigh and up her pink apron skirt ripping the black shorts under it away with little effort. She wore a pink lacy thong under it.

He stroked her through it and grinded his fingers against her clit. Against her wishes he was making her wet too. He licked her ear and said "Little slut has a wet thong. You're dripping wet already. A little pussy rub and you're ready for a fuck aren't you?"

His finger pulled her nipple harder as he continued to grind his fingers against her thong. She felt a shooting pleasure up her body, followed by the sickening feeling of wanting to throw up because she didn't want it. She refused to give in to him. Not to this pig feeling her up. His breathing was hot on her neck as she felt his hard dick against her. He felt huge and harder than rock.

A voice from the other side of the door said "Are you searching her Maro?" Maro swore and said "It's the other guys. Stay here. If you say anything I'll deny it and say you pulled your bra open to get some and they'll rape you before you know it."

His hands left her body and he went outside giving orders to his men. Sakura realized she was breathing heavy and he got her hot. Her thong was soaked and her nipples were ready to cut glass.

She pulled her bra back up and slid her shirt back in place as best as she could with her hands tied up. She hoped that pig enjoyed himself feeling her up cause that was the last grab of her he would get.

He returned and said "Who told you to pull your bra back over those nipples? I'm not done with those mounds yet. I'm gonna suck your breasts and lick those nipples." He grabbed her shirt and ripped it open. It made a loud ripping noise as he tore it off. He said "You little slut. I'm gonna enjoy sucking you."

He grabbed at her and her back was against the table. His hands covered her breasts as he squeezed. She kept trying to push him off so he changed his plan and said "Just let me suck on your breasts a little and then I'll let you go back to your village. You are of no use if you refuse to speak. Our master can easily use you against Konoha and I'm sure you don't want to be used as a hostage. I just want a little suck on those and I don't care for our master anyway. He used my clan members for his experiments and a little payback is timely."

She didn't say anything and thought that maybe if he sucked her nipples a little then she could go. She said, "Do you promise if I let you suck my nipples then I can go?" He squeezed her breasts harder and said "Oh yes. I promise. Just a little sucking of your breasts is all I want. Just a little licking to get your nipples nice and hard and I'll suck your breasts a little and then you can go." She said "Well...you have to untie me first."

He pondered over that a little, knowing that she wouldn't be able to use her strength anyway with her chakra restrained. His fingers quickly untied her and slid to the hook between her breasts.

He had her bra unhooked before she knew what happened. He let the hook go and the cups flew off her breasts bouncing her breasts free. He looked at her breasts and moaned. She saw his dick was still hard in his pants and straining to break free. He said "Ooh. Nice. Firm and round. I love to suck on those kinds."

He licked his lips and bent his head down to her nipple. His lips covered her rosy peak as he sucked it firmly deep into his hot mouth. He made a loud sucking sound as his tongue worked over her nipple making it stiffen inside his mouth. She inhaled sharply as he sucked her nipple harder. His face pressed into her mound as he slurped louder and his hand went to her free breast making that nipple as hard as the one he was sucking on.

His other hand was around her back and holding her body tight to his face as he sucked her breast in and out of his mouth faster. He kept his eyes open and watched what he was doing as she arched her back and her breasts heaved to his tongue licks.

She lightly groaned as he worked his body between her thighs and without her realizing it he had her legs opened wide with his body between her legs. Her hands were rubbing his shoulders as he kept her nipples hard and the hand he had on her back slid to her skirt. He pulled it off with one smooth motion and she never realized it. He had her so hot from the sucking she didn't know what was happening. He dropped her skirt to the floor and he sucked on those breasts faster and harder.

As he sucked on her he swayed her in his arms working her legs open even wider. She was hardly wearing anything at all by now. Her bra was hanging from her shoulders and the cups were swaying in the air as he sucked on her nipples and rocked her body. He wanted that thong off her next.

She was so hot and moaning lightly to his nipple licking. Her nipple stayed hard against his tongue as he reached for and found the kunai in his pouch. He didn't think she would knowingly let him take her thong off so he would have to be sneaky to get some pussy access.

He held the kunai and his other hand slid down from the breast he was fondling to the top of her leg and pulled on her thong. He sucked on her nipple and lightly bit it to distract her from the thong being cut from her body. She didn't appear to notice as he cut through the one side of the thong; she was so overwhelmed by the senses of being touched for the first time.

His hands slid to her other leg and he again sucked her nipple super hard and lightly bit forcing her to focus on what he was doing to her breast and she never noticed as he cut through her thong on the other side. He put the scissors back on the table and his hand slid her thong off her as he kept sucking nipple.

She was moaning a little louder as he undid his pants and let them slide down to his ankles. He pushed his boxers down and his thick cock stood at attention. He wanted to fuck her pussy and now that he had her naked and hot, he was going to pump his dick up inside her. He could hardly believe his skill.

He sucked her nipple and played with her breasts so good that she never noticed that he got her naked and his big cock was free and ready for some pussy. He let her nipple slide from his mouth with a loud sucking sound as she panted and said "Ok. You've done enough sucking. My nipples are aching. I let you suck them long enough and now I'm going to leave."

He laughed and said "You think so? Do you little slut? Your pussy is dripping wet and you're naked except for your slutty bra that's hanging loose from your shoulders. I sucked on your breasts so hard you never noticed that I got you naked. Even as I sucked on your nipples I got myself ready for our fuck."

She struggled in his arms and tried to push him away making her breasts bounce against his chest. She yelled at him to stop but the only people to hear her were the man's two underlings. They walked around into the room and saw them struggling as he tried to pin her down to fuck her.

Sakura said, "Now you're in trouble you jerk. They'll stop you and you'll be in deep shit for trying to fuck your hostage." He laughed and said "Oh they'll help all right. And I'll be deep in something but it won't be shit it'll be your tight pussy as my dick drills you."

"WHAT? Oh no. Keep off of me you slime." The other guys came over and Maro ordered them, "Hold her down so I can fuck her."

Both got on each side of her and pulled her onto the table. They each held a leg underneath her knee and pulled her legs open wide for him. Maro took her arms pinning them above her head and tied them and moved his dick into position between her thighs.

One guy said "Fuck that pussy hard Maro." And he did. He pushed the entire thick length of his hard dick deep up into her pussy making her scream and started to thrust wildly. He was thick.

He rode her pussy like a huge big animal and her pussy took his hard cock in and out grabbing every hard inch he plunged inside her. She was moaning loudly as his fat dick filled her pussy completely and pumped faster. Her breasts were rocking to his cock pumps and he kept his strokes deep and fast.

His dick felt so big inside her and as he thrust she felt like she was going to come. The others watched her body rock and move to the fucking as his dick got her hotter as he worked it in and out deeper.

She started to come and loudly moaned "OoooOOOOHHHH God, please stop!" She moaned louder as she came with his dick still riding her pussy. Her body bucked under his as her orgasm poured over her body and her pussy grabbed his dick tighter.

He slammed his hips harder into her as he pounded his hard cock deeper. He felt his balls tighten and knew he was close to coming. He pumped in fast short strokes making her breasts bounce up and down quickly. He couldn't hold it any longer and let his cum explode deep in her pussy pumping her full of his hot juice.

He slid his now soft dick from her hot pussy and said "Ok slut. Now that I sucked and fucked you, you're ready to leave." They untied her and left as she sat up and pulled her bra back on her breasts hooking it over her swollen nipples. Her nipples dug into the cups and with each breath the bra rubbed against her hard nipples keeping them hard enough to be seen through her bra. She found her cut off thong and left it. She put her skirt back on as his cum dripped down her thigh and she staggered out of the place feeling a little shell-shocked at how her first time had been.

She found herself deep in the woods, the abandoned shed she had been in behind her. She went toward the nearby river and washed herself as best as she could. She heard a sound and she turned around, seeing a woodcutter staring at her in only her underwear and a barely covering skirt. She could feel his stare on the imprints of her nipples through her bra.

* * *

A/N: This was a mindless smut story with personalities and decisions altered for plot convenience. I even altered Sakura's usually referred flat-chestiness to be a busty babe here. And no, I don't think she would be that dumb to allow some leering man to touch her if she were in that situation in hopes that she could leave.

Hope you liked my first attempt at this though. I read a lot of other smut fics for research. *blushes* Leave a review!

Many thanks to riptocs for beta help!


End file.
